primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4.1/User Reviews
*The Season 4 opener was OK. It had its moments, but the episode was rather dull and the plot elements were presented in a slow, unexciting fashion. Still, unlike with some reviewers, this episode did show me that there is still some life left in this girl known as Primeval and was a better episode than Season 3's opener. 7/10. Lemurwolf132 02:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) *What an episode! The Spinosaurus was Awesome!!! Loved the part were the Raptor battles the Spino!!! Glad to see Abby and Connor are back but still miss Danny! I give 9/10! Kabilan29 11:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) *I reckon that the episode was okay, but they just got rid of the Spino to quickly, cause really just about every shot of the Spinosaurus when it was in the present was in one of the trailers. But otherwise fantastic. And I'm glad that they didn't all just get back at once (including Danny) because that was sort of to predictable, as was the idea that the main predator of this episode would be Acrocanthosaurus which a lot of people thought would be in this episode. Dracorex771 06:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *I love Primeval, but this episode was, quite frankly, rubbish. Connor was good, and so was Becker, the Spino was OK (but far to small) and I want to see Matt, Jess and Philip die. 2/10. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 06:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *I thought the Series 4 opening episode was great. The CGI has really gone up in the world, and I love the new ARC. The continuity (Dracroex, Mammoth etc.) is fantastically written. The Gideon guy really annoys me, but I'm starting to really like Matt, Jess and Phillip. I thought that the suspense was held well and that the effects and creatures were amazing. Only downside was that Abby and Connor's 'We're in this together' speech kind of messed up the suspense the Spinosuarus caused before it. I'd give it (8/10) Anomaly800 09:27, January 5, 2011 (UTC) *I thought series 4 was great, the Spinosaurus was the best choice for the episode. But the producers could of put in a few more new creatures. I still dont get the idea of Gideon & Matt is Gideon like working for helen or somthing same with matt. The thing that chilled me was the Spinosaurus & the raptor attacking eachother. I like the new characters apart from philip, Alexander Siddig isnt right for the part. I dont mined Jess shes kind of hot but over all great new series. User:Olliebro 18:35 , January 5, 2011 (UTC) *This episode seems really underrated. I think it was one of the best episodes of Primeval, certainly the best in this series and an awesome way to start after such a long time. The old creatures were great, and the Spino was magnificent, somehow much more cool and intimidating than the JP3 version. All of its scene were badass. It was a good idea to introduce the new characters when they've already been in the ARC for a few months, and in the middle of a crysis. This is also probably the only episode, other than 4.7, in which Matt actually seems an interesting character. Lester is a badass, as always. The true stars were, of course, Connor and Abby, and it was great to see their different ways to react to their difficult situation in the Cretaceous, their interactions and the interaction with the other characters when they finally go home. 10/10. *This was an episode of two halves. The Abby and Connor scenes in the Cretacious were excellent: very gripping and nicely built up to their inevitable return hom. However, the scenes in the new ARC were terrible and the new cast were incredibly dull. Matt is a dour plank, Jess is annoying and Philip is a smug prick. Thank God for Lester and Becker otherwise those scenes would have fallen incredibly flat. Plus I really miss Danny Quinn, he was a great character and will be sorely missed - especially with monotone Matt as the lead. 6/10. *Wow! What an amazing episode! This episode, in my opinion, is amazing! It is my second-favourite epsiode in Series 4, second only to Episode 4.7. There was one bad thing about it, however: The new cast were acting like idiots! I mean, Matt has less personality than a rock, Jess is so annoying, that I want to tear my ears out, and Philip is just a stuck-up, rich brat, who thinks that he is the absolute best, at everything! I mean, seriously, if he put just a liiittle more effort into looking like a nasty villain, he would have to wear a red cape, and wear devil horns! However, the scenes with Abby and Connor in the Cretaceous Period were awesome! Now, on the creature side, this episode is one of the best. The Spinosaurus is so awesome, in fact, that I think it is even powerful enough to redeem the dull new cast. Now, the scene when it was fighting the Raptor...BRILLIANT! Just plain...BRILLIANT! :D! And, so, the overall point of this episode is that it has awesome creatures; Connor, Abby, Lester, and Becker are just as wonderful as they have always been; and it has a good plot, mostly. And, so, that is why I am now giving this episode 4 stars, and 8/10! Fast Biter (Talk). 18:42, 11 June, 2011. (UTC). Category:User Reviews